11:20PM Still Nothing
by GrillowsLover22
Summary: Gil 4got vday and Cath is mad!Did he really 4get though?First fanfic!published b4 but added again!dont ask why!i am saying this is b4 lindsey she will come later! this also takes place when the team is around 20yrs old.Disclaimer:dont own csi!
1. Was it really forgotten?

"Damn that Gil Grissom!" Catherine Flynn shouted as she slammed the door to her office.

Her and Grissom have been dating for over four years now and he had forgotten Valentines Day.

" I can't believe he forgot! He knows how important Valentines Day is to me and here it is 11:20pm! Valentines Day is almost over and he hasn't done anything! He is to busy with those damn case reviews!" Catherine shouted to herself.

She tried to get her mind off of it with some of her own work but it kept rearing it's ugly head back into her thoughts. Finally after about fifteen minutes Catherine got up and started to head home.

She walked into the locker room and got her stuff mentally reminding herself to not cry until she was alone.

Then Nick popped his head in the locker room. "Hey Cath, Grissom wants to see you in his office ASAP." Nick said grinning like an idiot. Of course he and the rest of the team knew exactly why Grissom wanted to see her in his office. They had been helping him plan it for months.

"Alright, thanks Nick." Catherine said before getting up and going to see the one person she did not want to see right now. She didn't even remember walking to his office, lost in her own thoughts, but there she was in front of his office.

The door was open so she could see Grissom pouring himself over a case review.

"Typical." she muttered to herself. She was just about to turn away thinking she couldn't face him right now not after him forgetting such a special day.

"Cath, please sit." Grissom said. She could tell he was nervous about something. Her concern winning over her being upset with him.

"Gil, what's wrong?" She asked getting more and more worried.

"Nothing's wrong I…I just wanted to ask you something." Gil said almost passing out because he was so nervous.

"OK shoot."

"I know you thought I forgot Valentines Day… and you are probably really mad at me right now."

"You got that right!" Catherine said starting to get mad.

"Wait, let me finish. I assure I didn't forget. I was just working up the courage to do something."

"Gil, what are You …" Catherine started but got cut off by his lips on hers.

When they broke apart he said, "Catherine, I love you more than anything and you know that, you make my life complete. I want to wake up in the morning and see you there. Every night before I go to sleep you are the last person I want to see. Catherine Flynn, I love you more than life itself," he said starting to kneel, "Will you marry me?" he said pulling out the biggest rock she has ever seen.

She couldn't even get the words out she was so happy. She simply nodded as the tears ran down her face. He slipped the ring on her finger and she through her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much Gil."

"I love you too Catherine." She kissed him gently at first but then he deepened the kiss wanting more.

Then clapping and cheering from the doorway broke them apart. Then Nick, Sara, Warrick, Greg, Brass, Doc, David, and even Ecklie walked and hugged and congratulated them.

"I am so happy for you guys!" Greg said jumping up and down.

"Us too." everybody else said.

"Even you Conrad? I mean you aren't usually all for the working partners being in a relationship." Catherine said.

"Well, as long as it doesn't affect your work it's ok with me." Conrad said surprising everybody.

"Ok then!" Gil said getting excited.

"So when's the weeding?" Sara asked.

"We haven't decided but probably very soon!" Catherine said.


	2. Planning

**2 WEEKS LATER**

"Sara, will you please just stop and let me think!" Catherine said almost yelling.

"I'm sorry Catherine, but this is our last thing we have to decide on!"

Catherine and Grissom after much badgering from Sara (AKA: The evil Wedding Planner according to Catherine) have finally picked a wedding date. Its in a week and a half: July 26 2008.

"Ok, so what are the choices for flowers again?" Catherine asked running her fingers through her hair.

"Roses, Lilies, or Gardenias." Sara said.

"Um…Ok what do you like?" Catherine asked getting more tired by the second.

"Personally I like the Gardenias, but that's just me."

"Ya, I like them too. So those are the ones." Catherine said the relief evident in her voice.

"So that was the last order of business. Your wedding is now officially planned!" Sara said jumping up from the seat across from Catherine in Catherine's office.

"Praise the Lord!" Catherine said also getting up.

It was a long 2 weeks of planning between the two. To their surprise it didn't take them really all that long to plan it. They planned any time they could, on the way to and from crime scenes, on break, before and after shift, ect.

"Hey girls, you get the wedding planned?" Nick asked walking in and opening his locker.

"Ya, finally!" Sara said.

"Well that's good, you guys have both been a little bit cranky since the whole wedding planning thing began!" Nick said receiving smacks to the back of his head from both girls.

"Hey I was just kidding! Ready to go Sara?" Nick asked.

Nick and Sara had been dating for about a year and living together for about two months and they couldn't be happier.

"Ya, I'll meet you at the car." Sara said.

"Sooo," Catherine drawled out, "looks like yours will be the next wedding to plan!"

"Hopefully!" Sara said with a gleam in her eye like a child's on Christmas.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Catherine said laughing at Sara's response.

"See ya Cath."

---------------------------------------------------------

**Grissom's Office**

"Ready to go Gil?" Catherine questioned walking into his office.

Griss had moved into Cath's house almost the second they got engaged.

"Ya I am." Grissom said getting up.

Grissom locked his office door and they walked to their car hand in hand.

It wasn't until they were home snuggled on the couch surrounded by boxes from Grissom's recent move into her house that they spoke.

"So did you and Sara finally finished the wedding plans?" Gil asked.

"Yes finally!" Catherine said happily.

Grissom chuckled.

After about three more hours of snuggling and movies they both started to get tired.

"I think it is time for bed." Catherine said yawning.

"I agree." Grissom said

They made there way up to their room hand in hand

After changing into their pajamas they climbed into bed and immediately snuggled up to each other.

"I love you Cath."

"I love you to Gil."

After their said their I love you's to each other they both started to drift off to sleep thinking about the new life they were going to start together in only a week and a half.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Well people that's the end of chapter 2! I have plans for a few more chapters but I wont continue if you don't want me to so let me know If I should continue!**

**Signed GrillowsLover22**


	3. Paperwork and Puke

**Ok this chapter is not the greatest! It's really obvious what's going on!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gil Grissom woke up early Saturday morning to the sound of his fiancé throwing up in their bathroom.

"Honey, you ok?" Gil asked getting worried.

"I'm fine Gil." Catherine said right before she puked again.

"No your not! You are not going to work tonight."

"Gil really I'm fine! I am going to work tonight, I have loads of paperwork! I just ate some of Greg's experimental stew when I had no idea what was in it! It's no big deal! It will pass!"

"Cath, please just stay home tonight. We don't usually go to work on Saturdays anyways, we were just going to do paperwork. I don't want you moving around to much if you feel that sick!"

Catherine knew she would never win this fight so she finally gave in. "Ok, Gil you win I'll stay home. But, could you please bring my paperwork back so I can at least do some of it? Catherine asked giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"You know I can't resist those big beautiful blue eyes of yours! Yes I'll bring your paperwork home."

Gil said laughing.

"I know you can't, and thank you." Catherine said smiling.

"Now get some rest. I'm going to get ready and then go to work." Gil said and gave Catherine a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ok." Catherine said laying down as Grissom jumped into the shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Lab**

"Hey Gil, where's Catherine?" Jim Brass asked as Grissom walked into the lab.

"She's sick." Grissom said sighing.

"Oh, how bad is it?"

"She is really pale and she was puking this morning. She ate some of Greg's experimental stew." Gil said shrugging.

"Oh, well that wasn't very smart. I would have never put something in my mouth that Greg made!" Brass said laughing.

They shared a chuckle as they both imagined the look on Catherine's face when she ate that stew.

"Well I'll see ya tomorrow I'm just heading home. Just closed the Bruckley family case with Ecklie's team. He asked me to help him with his case because the detectives on his team have all mysteriously disappeared." Brass said.

"There probably hiding. See ya later Jim" Gil said laughing.

"Bye Gil." Jim said walking out of the building.

Grissom made his way to Catherine's office and picked up her paperwork then headed to his office for the many hours of paperwork to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gil and Catherine's Home**

Five hours later Grissom walked into his house and shut the door quietly trying not to awake Catherine if in fact she was asleep.

He walked up the stairs and slowly opened the door peeking in to see if his wife-to-be was asleep.

To his relief she was sound asleep.

Sensing somebody was in the room Catherine stirred and then woke up.

"Hey." she said her voice still groggy from sleep.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you." he said walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's ok, I needed to wake up anyway."

"Well, I'm glad you slept. How long did you sleep?

"Pretty much since the time you left."

"Well that's good." Grissom said crawling up the bed and wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly.

"Did you bring my paperwork home like I asked you?"

"Nope." he said bluntly receiving a playful smack on the arm from Catherine.

"You said you were going to bring it home! Now when I go back to work I am going to have those plus more Ecklie will pound on me!" Catherine said trying to act mad but was failing miserably because she was laughing at the face he made when she hit him.

"No you wont, I did it for you. Besides your not swing shift supervisor anymore, you co-night shift supervisor, so you don't get as much as paperwork anymore." Grissom said.

"Well, that's true and thank you." Catherine said kissing him.

"So only about one more week." Grissom said after about five minutes of them kissing.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Grissom!" Catherine said excitedly

"And I can't wait until you are Mrs. Grissom!" Grissom replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the end of chapter 3! Tell me what you think! More chapters to come if you want them so tell me if you do! Thanx for the reviews already in!**


	4. The Test

Exactly six days later, one day before the Grissom/Willows wedding, and the pair could not be more excited.

Gil Grissom woke early that morning. Him and Catherine both got today and two more weeks off after the wedding for the honeymoon so they got to sleep regular hours.

Gil looked down at the woman curled up next to him wrapped in his arms and smiled. He loved to watch her sleep.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" Grissom muttered to her sleeping form.

"You tell me that every morning." Catherine said waking up.

"That's because I mean it every morning." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Well, thank you."

"Your welcome. Tomorrow's the big day!" he said excitedly.

"Yes, I know and I cant wait! Don't forget Nick and Warrick are picking you up at six o'clock tonight for your bachelor party."

"How could I forget? Where am I staying again?"

"Now you get to choose weather you are staying at Nick and Sara's or Warrick and Mia's tonight. Mia and Sara are coming here for the slumber party so you wont have to worry about them."

"I don't think it matters where I stay. According to Nick we are all staying in the same house anyways, and apparently we are going to party all night long." Gil said shrugging.

"Well don't get to tired out. It would kinda help if you weren't falling asleep during the ceremony!" Catherine said laughing.

"I promise you my dear I will not fall asleep."

--

**A Couple Hours Later…**

"GRISSOM!" Nick yelled into Cath and Gil's house as him, Sara, Warrick and Mia all walked into the house.

"Yes Nicky?" Grissom responded as him and Catherine walked out of the kitchen.

"You ready?"

"Yep. See ya later Cath. I love you." Gil said kissing her.

"I love you too." Catherine said after they broke apart.

After the guys had left Mia spoke up,

"Soooooo, lets get this party started!"

"Lets go!" Catherine and Sara said in unison.

--

After about two hours of movies the girls decided to put some pizza's in. Just as they were sitting down Catherine all of a sudden jumped up and ran to the bathroom. When she came back into the living room she laughed at the worried looks on Mia and Sara's faces.

"Catherine are you sick again?" Mia asked.

"I have never really stopped being sick. I have been puking every morning for about a month or so."

"Cath…do you ever think you may be…"Sara said trailing off.

"No way Sara! I cant be!"

"Why not Cath, you are only twenty two and Grissom is twenty three, so its not like you guys are too old, and you have been in a serious relationship pretty much since we all have been at the lab, five years ago." Mia said.

Catherine just stood there shocked.

"Would you want a baby?" Sara asked.

"Well I do, really bad, but Grissom and I haven't really talked about it. I will get a test in a couple days and see then."

"No time like the present! Let's go get one! The stores are still open its only like eight." Sara said as she and Mia got up.

"Ok, we can go get one but I am telling you, its just a bug! Honestly when I was young I always got sick its fine!"

--

**Some store on the strip…**

"Okay, what brand do you want?"

"Doesn't matter to me just grab one and lets go."

"Okay lets just take Clear Blue. People say it's the best."

"Fine lets pay and go home."

--

**Back at the house…**

"I'll be right back." Catherine said grabbing the bag and walking into the bathroom.

After Catherine was done and she got the results she walked out into the living room.

"Catherine?" Mia asked as her and Sara walked over to her.

She handed them the test and they all three just stood there not saying anything.

--

**Well there's chapter 4! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took so long for me to update I will try to update more! I have in mind about maybe two more chapters! Let me know if I should continue! I wont unless you tell me to! GrillowsLover22**


	5. Telling Grissom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! The song is Fall by Clay Walker.**

**Summary: The big day has arrived! What it the results of Catherine's test?**

**--**-

**Wedding Day-Nick and Sara's House **

"Hey Gris, you ready to go?"

"Almost Warrick."

"Alright we are going to get in the car just come out when you are ready."

"Thanks for everything." Grissom said.

"Ain't no thang but a chicken wing!" Nick said laughing and soon Grissom joined in.

As soon as Nick left Gil turned back to the full length mirror and took one finale look at himself before walking out to the car.

--**--**

**Wedding Day-Catherine and Grissom's House**

"How ya feeling Cath?" Mia asked as her and Sara walked into the master bedroom.

"Much better." Catherine said smiling.

"So…ah…Cath…how are you planning to tell Grissom about the… um…situation?" Sara asked.

"I don't know Sara, I am hoping I can tell him right before the honeymoon ends. I admit I am a little scared."

"Catherine, Grissom is a great guy, he will be thrilled at the thought of being a father." Mia said putting her arm around Catherine for comfort.

"Ya, I hope so." Catherine said sighing.

"You better get ready, you are getting married in like four hours." Sara said smiling.

--

**Four hours later-Catherine and Gil's backyard (Where the ceremony is being held)**

"Ready to make that life changing walk down the aisle?" Brass asked.

"I am ready when you are." Catherine said smiling.

Brass took his pace next to Catherine to do the honors of walking her down the aisle.

As soon as the traditional song started Nick and Sara started down the isle together as the Best Man and Maid of Honor.

Then came Mia and Warrick.

When the crowd of families and friends stood up Grissom got extremely nervous. Then he saw his bride and his heart went into overdrive. She was a goddess, and he cant believe that she is his.

--

After all the speeches were made it was time for the first dance.

"All right everybody lets welcome for the first time dancing together, Doctor and Mrs. Grissom!" Brass said into the microphone as Grissom and Catherine made their way onto the dance floor. Then the song began and they started dancing…

Oh look there you go again  
Puttin on that smile again  
Even though I know you've had a bad day  
Doin this doin that  
Always puttin yourself last  
A whole lotta give and not enuff take  
But you can only be strong so long before you break  
So..

Chorus:  
Fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you everytime you  
Fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt every fear  
Every worry every tear  
I'm right here  
Baby fall

Forget about the world tonight  
All thats wrong and all thats right  
Lay your head on my shoulder let it fade away  
And if you wanna let go it's okay

Chorus:  
Fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you everytime you  
Fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt every fear  
Every worry every tear  
I'm right here  
Baby fall

Hold on  
Hold on  
Hold on  
To me

Chorus:  
Fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you everytime you  
Fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt every fear  
Every worry every tear  
I'm right here  
Baby fall

After the first dance the DJ put some fast music on.

"Catherine, Sara! Let's show these guys how to really dance!" Mia said.

With that they all three jumped up and went out to the middle of the dance floor and dance for a whole hour.

When the after party was over the newlywed Grissom's got into the awaiting limousine destined for the airport. They were taking their honeymoon in the Caribbean's.

--

**Caribbean's**

Catherine had been dreading this day. Not only was she leaving this incredible trip early the next day, but she designated this day to be the day she would tell Grissom about the baby.

She knew she wouldn't be able to put it off much longer, she was already about two months pregnant and she was starting to shoe a little bit.

Grissom, being a guy didn't notice the change. Neither did anybody else to her surprise. The only people who noticed were the people who knew, Sara, Mia, and her mom.

As soon as Grissom walked out of the bathroom Catherine spoke up.

"Grissom, I have some news."

"What's wrong Catherine?" Grissom said getting worried.

"Well…um…you see…"

"Cath, please tell me." Grissom said coming and sitting next to her on the bed.

Catherine took a deep breath.

"Grissom…we are going to have a baby."

--

**Well there is chapter 5! U like? Tell me please! Reviews are my friends!**

**Coming up next…what will Grissom's reaction be? What will the rest of the teams reaction be?**

**Hopefully the next chapters will be up by Monday. Going to a volleyball tournament so I cant update this weekend srry! **


	6. Telling The Team

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I wish I did!!**

**Summary: Grissom and the team's reaction to Catherine's news!!**

**--**

Grissom couldn't believe what Catherine had told him, they were having a baby. Grissom finally looked at Catherine who had tears running down her face. It was then when he realized his reaction couldn't have looked as happy as he really was.

Grissom got up from the bed and pulled her off the bed and into his arms.

"This is the greatest news any one has ever given me!" he said excitedly.

"Really?" she asked still unsure he was really happy,

"Absolutely!" he said kissing her.

"Well I happy you are happy."

"How far along are you?"

"About a two months. I have a doctors appointment when we get back." she said.

"Who knows?" he said as they sat down on the bed.

"Just my mom, and Sara and Mia. Sara and Mia were with me when I took the test at my bachelorette party."

"No wonder you three were giggling so much more at work." Gil said laughing.

"Ya, we are all three so happy about it."

"Me too. I am going to be a daddy!" he said and then kissed her passionately.

"Yes you are you are going to be a great one."

"And you are going to be a great mother."

"Well, thank you, but we need to talk about how this is going to really piss Ecklie off and not to mention about how we are going to do about work." Catherine said.

"Ya, we will figure something out. We always do."

"Ya we do." she said bringing him down to her for another kiss.

**Back at the lab**

**--**

"Hey glad to see you guys back!" Warrick said as Catherine and Grissom walked into the break room.

"We are glad to be back,. And we have some news." Catherine said.

"Cath…your gonna tell the rest of the team?" Sara asked from her seat beside Nick.

"Yep." Catherine simply replied.

"FINALLY! It was so hard to keep it a secret!" Mia exclaimed from her seat.

"What's the news Cath?" Greg asked.

"Hold on where's Ecklie, he needs to hear this."

"I'm right here. Welcome back you two." Ecklie said walking into the break room.

"Ecklie sit down." Grissom told him.

As soon as Ecklie sat Catherine took a deep breath and started talking.

"Ok, well, I am about two months pregnant. I went to the doctor yesterday and he said that everything was good and healthy and the baby looked great." Catherine said in one breath.

Grissom and Catherine held their breath and looked at Ecklie.

The rest of the night shift cheered and hugged each of them and said their congrats. Then seven pairs of eyes turned to look at Ecklie.

"Ecklie?" Catherine asked.

"Congratulations you two I am very happy for you." Ecklie said hugging Catherine and shaking hands with Grissom. With that he left the break room.

"He took that rather well." Grissom said shocked.

"Ya he did." Catherine said just as shocked.

"I just have one question." Greg started.

"Ok Greg shoot." Grissom said.

"Grissom is the father right?"

"Of course Greg!!" Catherine yelled.

"I just had to check I mean you never know!." Greg said hiding behind Nick and Warrick.

The all just laughed and went to start another day at the office.

--

**Well there is another chapter!! Srry it took me so long to update!! Been super busy!! I have 1 or 2 more chapters in mind!! Let me no if I should continue!!**


	7. Sara and Nick

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

**--**

**1 week later…**

"OH MY GOODNESS!!"

Catherine lifted her head up from the loads of paperwork she was doing, since Grissom made her promise she wouldn't go on to many cases. She could still go on them but not nearly as many as she used to before the baby.

"What in the world?" Catherine whispered to herself. She thought all the night shift was all out on cases and all the other shifts were at home.

Catherine wondered to the ladies room where she thought she heard the yelling from. She slowly opened the door and she saw Sara looking at herself in the mirror.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Catherine said walking over to Sara.

"I…I'm…" Sara tried. Then she pointed to Catherine's still flat stomach.

Catherine got the hint right away.

"Oh my gosh!!" Catherine exclaimed and ran over and hugged her.

"Nick is going to freak! I don't think he wants kids." Sara said starting to tear up.

"He is going to be fine. I didn't think Gil wanted kids and look how wrong I was about that." Catherine said as the two started walking back to Catherine's office.

"When are you going to tell him?" Catherine asked when they sat down.

"I don't know I just hope he will be ok with it."

"I am sure he will be." Catherine said trying to comfort her.

"I hope so Catherine."

--

"Hey Catherine, you doing ok?" Grissom asked as he walked into her office.

"Yep!" Catherine said energetically

"What gossip did you find out today?" Grissom asked as he sat down opposite his wife.

"What makes you think I have gossip?" Catherine asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Because I know you to well, now spill."

"Ok, but you cant tell anybody, especially Nick…or Greg."

"Okaaaaayy….why?"

"Cause it has something to do with Nick and Greg is a huge gossiper."

"Alright I wont tell." Grissom said as he raised his right hand.

"Alright, Sara thinks she is pregnant!" Catherine said with an even bigger smile.

"NO WAY!" Grissom said dumbstruck.

"It's true! I didn't even know Nick and Sara had that kind of relationship!" Catherine said.

"Ya me either." Grissom replied.

'She really wants to tell him but she doesn't know how."

"Maybe she should just some out and say it like you did." Grissom said shrugging.

"Ya, maybe." Catherine replied.

--

**There is another chapter!! Tell me if I should continue!!**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N-- Ok so I am not getting a lot of feed back on this story so if I don't get more feedback I might not continue. Please review or I will delete or stop updating this story.**


	9. Damn Morning Sickness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

Catherine walked into the break room to find Sara with her head on the table.

"Hey Sara, you doin' ok?" Catherine asked.

Sara lifted her head and looked at Catherine. Catherine could tell Sara had been pucking by the paleness of her face.

"Morning sickness?" Catherine questioned.

Sara just nodded.

"I no it really sucks. But you'll get through it…I mean I am about three months pregnant and the morning sickness has mostly subsided."

"I hope your right…the pucking is getting to me." Sara said.

"So, have you told Nicky yet?"

"No, I don't know how to tell him. I wanna just come out and say it but I am afraid he will get mad and leave me!"

Catherine sat down next to Sara and put a comforting arm around her. Sara started balling and buried her face in Catherine's shoulder.

Just then Nick walked by and saw his girlfriend crying her eyes out.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Nick asked kneeling down next to the girls.

"I…I can't…t-…tell you…you'll just l-…leave me!" Sara chocked out.

"Honey, I will never leave you…just tell me what's wrong."

"I'm gonna leave you two alone now." Catherine said standing up and passing Sara to Nick to cry on his shoulder.

"Sar, please tell me."

"I'm…p-…p-…pregnant." Sara finally got out.

"Honey, this is the best thing ever!" Nick said kissing the top of her head.

"R-…really?" Sara asked looking up at him.

"Yes, and I love you."

"I love you too."

**Grissom's office**

"Hey." Catherine said quietly as she leaned against the doorway of her husbands office.

"Hey honey, ready to go?"

"Yup. What time is my doctor's appointment?"

"3:30, so we have about forty minutes before we have to be there."

"Well it taked about a half an hour to get there so we should leave now." Catherine said.

"Alright let's go." Grissom said grabbing his jacket and car keys.

**Doctor's office**

"Alright Catherine your baby looks 100 percent healthy. I want to see you in about two months and then you will be at your five month point and we should be able to tell the sex of the baby." Dr. Arnold said.

"Thank you Sasha."

"No problem." With that Dr. Arnold left the couple alone.

"Two more months and we can find out what it is! I can't wait!" Grissom said as he kissed his wife.

"I know its going to be so exciting!"

"I love you Catherine."

"I love you to Gil."

**Well there is another chapter! I am so sorry I havent been updating!! I will update more on my other stories to. I have been really busy! Tell me if I should continue!!**


	10. Where Is She?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**--**

"Last but not least Catherine, you have a rape case in Henderson. Now I am letting you take this one solo, but please be careful. You wouldn't even be going on any cases if you hadn't begged." Grissom said looking at his pregnant wife.

"I'll be fine Gil. Don't worry." She said as she kissed him lightly on the lips as she took her assignment from his hands and walked out the door, the rest of the team following closely behind going to their own cases.

Grissom turned to Brass who was sitting on the couch and said, "Keep a close eye on Catherine, Brass. I mean it, I don't want anything to happen to her or the baby."

"I will do my best Grissom." Brass said.

"Thank you."

"No problem Grissom." Brass said as he walked out the door.

--

Brass and Catherine were on their way to the crime scene when finally Catherine spoke up.

"So how stupid do you and Gil think I am?" Catherine asked from the passenger seat with a smug look on her face.

"What are you talking about Catherine?" Brass asked.

"Come on, I know Grissom sent you with me so you can keep an eye on me."

"That's not it at all! I just happened to be on this case."

"Brass, we both know you don't usually take rape cases…that's O'Riley's gig. Plus, since when does the detective ride _with_ the CSI to the crime scene?" Catherine asked.

Brass sighed, "He is really worried about you. You two just got married and you are expecting your first child. Can you blame him for wanting to protect you?"

"No I guess not." Catherine sighed.

When they got to the crime scene Catherine started to process the scene, and Brass was following her everywhere.

"Brass, I will be fine, go take the statements." Catherine said.

"Ok Catherine but please be careful." Brass said as he walked out the door.

"Paranoid men." Catherine said to herself.

"They have a right to be." A cold voice said in her ear.

"What the hell!" Catherine said as she tried to stand but the man had a firm grip on her waist and a gun pointed at her head.

"Now put your case, phone, pager vest and gun on the ground a come with me. Don't make any noises or I will shoot you right here right now."

Catherine did as the man ordered and let him drag her out the back door into a car.

"Ok Cath, I'm done." Brass said walking into the room.

He looked where he left Catherine last and he saw all her stuff lying there in a pile.

"You have got to be kidding me." Brass breathed out.

Just then he heard the screeching of a care pulling out from the back. He ran to the backyard and just saw the man driving off with Catherine.

"Damn it!" Brass shouted.

He took out his phone and dialed Grissom.

"Grissom." Gil answered his phone.

"Hey Grissom I need you to come to Catherine's crime scene…something happened."

"What! What happened?"

"She was kidnapped." Brass said plainly.

"SHIT! I'll be there in ten minutes."

**10 minutes later**

**--**

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Grissom yelled.

"I don't know I just saw a man drive off with her. I am so sorry Grissom I should have been with her the whole time. I don't know what I was thinking!" Brass yelled.

"Its ok Brass. Its my fault to I shouldn't have let her come on a case." Grissom said sadly.

Grissom couldn't believe it… his brand new pregnant wife was missing…and he had no idea who took her.

--

**Well there's chapter 10! I hope you liked it!! Tell me what you thought! I no I am doing a lot more chapters than I intended but I just keep coming up w? ideas!**


End file.
